Alliance War!
How does my Alliance fight in a war? For Generals: • 'Go to the world map and click the icon with "sword" on the right side of the page: '• 'After that, you'll be directed to the screen below. The icon on the lower left corner by the way, contains some info about Alliance War. '• '''Lastly, choose the Alliance members that you want to fight with. Wait for your opponent, then you're set to start the war! Easy right? '''For Alliance members: • 'Go to Alliance and click on the "'Opt in/out" button. You should then see this pop up: ALLIANCE WAR FAQ: Q: How does my Alliance go to war? A: If you're the Alliance Leader, tap World Map, then the icon with the Sword and Shield (above quick match).Tap "Start Alliance War", ON the WHO'S FIGHTING page, select a minimum of 10 if your alliance members who will fight in the war and then "Start Alliance War". We do not advise starting a war without communicating with your alliance first. When selecting who's fighting, Pick carefully, If you pick an alliance member who doesn't fight, you're sacrificing flags in the war and giving the opposing Alliance an advantage! If you're in the Alliance, but not leader, tap the Alliance icon (above your battle log) and select opt in/out to indicate if you want or do not want to participate. Alliance members are defaulted as Opt-in. Q: I tapped Star Alliance War, now what? A: You will be placed in queue for war. PLEASE BE PATIENT AND DO NOT CANCEL AND REQUEUE. We match you up with another alliance which matches your XP/HQ levelWe pair you against other alliances that have a similar range of XP/Level progression. If you're waiting a while for an Alliance war to start it means there's currently not an Alliance available that is a good match up for you. Don't worry! You WILL be matched. After queuing, we immediately suggest planning out the war with your Alliance. Q: What happens in an Alliance War? A: Alliance war consists of 3 phases, Preperation, War time and Results. Each of these phases last 1 day. You will see a timer on your Alliance War World Map with the countdown to the next phase. To find this, after you recieve notice you've been matched with another Alliance, tap World Map, then the Alliance War Icon (above Quick Match). From there, you can scout out the enemy Alliance. You can look at each base and begin to plan your strategy. '- Preparation (Day 1)- '''This 24 hour countdown begins when you are matched with another Alliance (*not when you queued) During this time you should begin requesting & sharing troops & resources with your Alliance Members to complete any base upgrades or redesign before war. At the end of the Preperation Period, your base will be "locked" and your Base layout/design will be what the other Alliance will be battling. '- War Time (Day 2)- The next day, EACH PARTICIPANT of the war will have 24 hours to complete 2 attacks on the enemy Alliance bases which are scattered across the world map. The game will recommend a base for each Alliance member, but you may select another base to target if you like. Each battle is worth up to 3 flags (awarded based on how much of the base you destroy), the Alliance with the most flags after 24 hours, wins the war. *During the war, Alliance members can check the score, view the replays of each battle and see how many attacks each team has left. To do this, simply go into the Alliance War world map (World map> Alliance War Icon above the quick match button) and go around the map to see how each Alliance base did. '''-Results (Day 3) After the war, the Alliance can go in and view the replays of both sides of the war and identify how each of their Alliance did in the War. We recommend looking carefully how each Alliance member performed to better plan out your next war. *Your Alliance leader is able to start a new war after the War concludes and a winner was identified and beyond. '' Here's a quick video with the basics of Alliance War, for more frequently asked questions scroll down. '''Q: How do I find the Alliance War feature?' A: Tap World Map and the new icon found above the Quick Match Button. Q: How will matchups be determined? A: Match-ups are determined on Player Experience Level (the number in the star on the top left of the game). Q: Would the match-ups be based on the player levels of all members of the alliance, or just of those members selected to participate? A: Matchmaking is just based on the players who the leader has chosen to participate. The matchmaker attempts to find matches where each player in the alliance has an opponent that is close to their Player Level. In an ideal match each player who is chosen to participate has a recommended opponent in the enemy alliance who is the same level. If an ideal match cannot be found over the course of several hours a less ideal match might be found where not every player can participate or where Player Levels aren't as evenly matched. Overall though we try to make an ideal match at every point of the matchmaking process. Q: Why is it taking so long to match? A: We can only match you up against another Alliance with similar numbers and skill level. If there's not a match ready when you Start the war, use it to your advantage and get some last minute upgrades/redesigns in! Q: Can we pick who we battle? A: .At launch you won't be able to choose your opponents, it's all handled by matchmaking. Q: Can we pick who fights in the Alliance War? A: Before starting a war, alliance leaders chooses who is and is not participating. If a member of the Alliance wants to not participate, they need to go into the Alliance Menu and tap "opt in/opt out". You can then choose if you want to fight or not in the next Alliance War. Be aware, you will default to "I WANT TO FIGHT" unless you opt out before a Alliance Leader starts the war. Q: How is scoring calculated in Alliance Wars? A: Scoring does not use medals, it uses Flags which are awarded for destroying enemy bases. Each Base is worth up to 3 Flags depending on how much of the base you destroy (similar to Stars). The Alliance with the most flags at the end of the war wins. Q: League events are called Seasons. What will AvA events be called? A: You will be going to War with other Alliances, so simply "Alliance Wars" Q: Will League Seasons overlap with Alliance Wars? A: Alliance War events and leagues are independent of each other and can run at the same time. Q: Will Alliance Wars be weekly, bi-weekly, or monthly? A: A leader can start an Alliance War whenever they're ready, there's not a set schedule. We recommend only participating in a war if your alliance is active and prepared to fight! Q: Can alliance officers add players to the alliance during an Alliance war? A: Player's can be added to an alliance during a war but they will be unable to fight in the war.They will need to wait until the war is over and they opt-in for th next one. Q: Are alliance officers to remove players from the alliance during an Alliance War? A: Player's can be removed from an alliance and will be unable to contribute to the war unless they rejoin the alliance. Q: Are players allowed to leave/quit/desert the alliance during an Alliance War? A: Players can leave an alliance at anytime. Q: Are players to join an 'open' type alliance during an Alliance War? A: Player's can join an alliance at any time, as above they will be unable to participate in the war. Q: How long will each battle last? A: Each war lasts 2 days, a day to prepare with Strike Forces and Reserves and a day to battle. Q: How many alliance members can take part? A: Up to 50 members can participate. Q: Can the same alliance member attack more than once in any battle? A: Yes each member receives 2 attacks. Once an enemy base has been destroyed/flags taken, it won't be elegible to be attacked again. PICK YOUR BASE ATTACKS CAREFULLY!